The invention relates to a piston with a piston rod for high pressures, particularly a swash plate compressor, which has several circumferentially juxtaposed pistons, which are connected to rods, whose two ends are pivotably mounted by spherical rod heads on the one hand on the piston and on the other on the swash plate in ball receptacles.
DE-A-4024319 discloses a piston of a hydraulic swash plate mechanism, in which a substantially spherical rod head has a bevelled portion, which allows a fitting into a correspondingly shaped ball receptacle, if the rod is in a position outside its normal pivoting range.
The problem of the invention is to find a piston of the aforementioned type, which can absorb particularly high forces and is easy to manufacture.